Desire of a Princess
by Inferno 54
Summary: Azula has a Desire that only Ty Lee can fulfill. A princess get's what a princess wants.


(A.N.) This is somewhat of an Easter Egg for Soundwave 0107, as a favor return. It's done somewhat in his style, in which that since it's a one shot, it's short, non-explit, and pretty much lands on the point of the topic without going into a serious amount of detail. Enjoy my second, and much more well done yuri fic, Desire of a Princess. Review!

_Desire of a princess_

Ty Lee stood in a familiar room. Shades of crimson and streaks of black marked the walls with an aesthetic touch, a welcoming one to the acrobatic girl. The room was darkened from lack of light, yet, romantically candle lit in one area of the large room fit for a queen, or more precisely, for a princess. For on the large mattress in the beautifully lit space, was her princess, friend, and as of late, lover, Azula.

The heiress to the throne had, for her own reasons, chosen Ty Lee to be her mate, what those were, the acrobat could never figure out. Azula was rich, powerful, not to mention drop dead gorgeous, she could have any one she wanted. However, the hyper girl never questioned her princess, if Azula found her worthy of such a prestigious title, then she was.

Looking into the golden brown of the heiress's eyes, Ty Lee saw lust, want, passion, and the faintest glimmer of love. Even though they had been sharing 'personal' time with each other for several months, Azula never claimed that emotion, but that never hindered the acrobat from returning the feeling, and she knew the fire bender was the same, her aura betrayed her.

She silently approached the large bed, decoratively strewn with blood red rose petals, the shape of her royal lover became clearer, and her seductive pose became more revealed. Azula lain in a way exposing as much of her creamy skin as possible, while wearing her lacy black nearly see through lingerie , and covering the most delicate parts of her body, leaving some to be desired, exactly as the aura reader liked it. As the brown haired girl took her position next to the royalty, and the two locked in a passionate kiss, Ty Lee remembered the first time, the first day that Azula approached her with the same glint in her eye, the same passion that never died.

_(Almost 9 months ago.) Ty Lee sat in the palace garden, she had received a note from Mai saying Azula wanted to meet with her, alone. She looked into the small pond of the garden, watching the suns delicate setting rays leave and orangish tint in the water, as ripples from the turtle ducks swimming around disrupted it's calm nature. Memories of her child hood, and playing with Azula, Mai, and occasionally Zuko flooded her thoughts. Several thoughts flooded the girls mind, many mixed emotions. _

'_The letter had no emotion in its words. Am I in trouble? Did I do something against my friend's wishes? Or is it the opposite? What will come of this, punishment, or reward?'_

_At this point, the figure of the princess had appeared on the bridge that led to the part of the garden she was currently sitting in. With the golden sun setting behind her, the fire bender's great looks were enhanced by shadows. Ty Lee never felt anything more than friendship, loyalty, and overall devotion to her princess, but still, she could not deny that her friend was beautiful, and anyone would be lucky to be with such a catch._

"_Good, Ty Lee, I was almost afraid you weren't going to come." Azula spoke casually, taking her seat on the stone bench beside her friend._

"_Well, why wouldn't I? An order from the princess is-" The slightly worried girl began._

"_Don't think of it as an order," Azula interrupted. "No need to be so serious, it was just a simple request from a friend. You're not __**that **__scared of me, are you?" She questioned._

"_Well…" The aura reader was trapped now, this was more complicated than a simple 'yes, no' question, any answer may offend her dear friend._

_Azula laughed at the acrobat's behavior, sincerely even. "Ty Lee, I may be your princess, but remember, that you're also my friend. Feel free to loosen up. What's up with you? You're never normally nervous." Azula playfully prodded her, knowing exactly what the other girl's problem was. She loved to play with other people's minds, and bend their whims, just as she bended her fire._

"_I- I guess I'm just a bit thrown off by your request, what is it that you want?" The acrobat questioned._

"_I just wanted to talk really, I've been busy is all, so I told Mai to deliver the invitation to talk." Azula replied. This was odd, since a few months ago when Azula gathered them together again for her team of elites, they had rarely been apart._

"_We could talk anywhere anytime, why did you have to formally request to see me?" The brown haired girl quickly replied. Azula was known to deceive her target until the end. If she was to be struck down, she wanted it to be over with. Ty Lee received, instead of a deadly strike, an almost hurt expression on her princess's face. "N-never mind Azula, what did you wish to speak to me about?" She quickly changed subject._

"_Well, what do you think about… Boys?" Azula began, sounding as if the conversation starter was aimless, but Ty Lee knew her friend better. There was a point to every question._

"_I dunno, I mean, they're boys, some are cute, some are cocky, some are muscular, and almost all are idiots. Why, is there a certain someone catching your eye?" The sharp girl questioned._

"_Please, all the guys around here act like Zuzu; they'd never keep up with someone like me, or be able to give me what I desire." Azula began to get to the point._

"_And what's that? You've already got wealth, fame, and power, everything most would kill for. Every guy in the nation either ogles over you, or fears you to the extent where they'll give you anything. What could you possibly still want that no man could give you?" Ty Lee asked away, feeding Azula's fires, falling in place just as she predicted._

"_Well, the one thing I desire the most, right next to having the throne for myself, is something that only you could give me, Ty Lee." Came the cool, and slightly sensual reply as the princess closed the distance between them._

_The answer surprised the other girl, but keeping her wits about her, she responded. "And what could I possibly give you that no one else could?" She asked, both curiously and wearingly._

"_That would be…" Azula breathed into the acrobats face as she came inches away from bumping noses. "Your body."_

_This blew the other girl away. She never saw this in Azula's aura, had she found a way to block off certain aura signals? That was unheard of, but this couldn't possibly just be an out of the blue occurrence, maybe she had seen it all along, and denied it, whatever the case, the bright pink aura of passion radiated from Azula now, and no dark intention to be found. Ty Lee still couldn't imagine being any more than Azula's friend, but as Fire Nation, she had a duty to the throne, a duty to grant any request._

"_A-Azula, I-… I don't." She struggled with her answer, conflicted emotion and loyalist clashed within her, the princess waiting for her answer, in her eyes, one could tell, she was in one of her rare vulnerable positions. "If it's for the princess of the Fire Nation, then I have no other choice, than to happily give myself to you." Ty Lee said, halfway to the verge of crying, halfway to leaping for joy. She was ripped in half._

"_That's exactly what I wanted to hear." Azula spoke very pleased with her friends answer. The glint that would one day bring much pleasure to Ty Lee appeared in the princesses eyes as she pulled Ty Lee into a long, breathless, passionate kiss._

Over time, Ty Lee began to truly enjoy Azula's intimate presence, and Azula's request changed from the acrobat's body, to her love. To protect the princess's image, their relationship remained secret, neither girl had a problem with it, and they were both commendable actors, so not even Mai found out what they did when they remained in each other's company.

As Ty Lee retuned to reality from her nostalgic kiss with the one she admired the most, she stared intently at Azula's figure. How she had come to love that hourglass shape of her body, looking up and down the heiress, and no matter how many times she did this, it was still breath taking. As the aura reader allowed her hands to glide around the form of Azula, said girl took a firm grab of Ty Lee's left breast.

"Shall we take this to the next level?" Azula asked, so sensual, so commanding, and at the same time, showing the vulnerability only Ty Lee ever had witnessed.

"As you wish, my princess." Azula loved formality in the bedroom, to have command of the situation was her nature.

Azula lit a finger in small and surprisingly red flame, as her powerful blue flames would cause some injury, and touched it to her lingerie. And the specially made fabric that she had had designed for their girl time, burned away, leaving the princess complete nude. Ty lee quickly stripped herself of all garments, and rejoined her leader in bed. She attached her mouth to Azula's supple breasts as the fire bender pulled the covers over them, and they proceeded to push themselves further into bliss, touching, grinding, and moaning each other's names throughout the night.

Ty Lee worked her hips and mouth to bring Azula to her climax over and over again, simply to witness her lose control, in that brief moment, when she can no longer regulate her own body, she screams in orgasm as fire erupts from her throat, a sight for none other than the Acrobats eye's. And after they had spent all of their energy pleasuring one another, they clung tightly to their naked partner.

"Is there anything else you want Azula?" A sweaty and exhausted Ty Lee asked.

"Thanks to you Ty Lee," The princess sighed as she felt herself drift into unconsciousness, "This princess's desires are fulfilled."

(A.N.) Hope you enjoyed, and for those of you who are waiting for Awaken:Book of Bonds, well, like I said in the end, I'm taking a month off of that story, and if you want it to be updated soon, you should review. For those of you who haven't read it (Mostly everyone reading this,) It's a project story of mine consisting entirely of OC's, meaning it belongs on , but this site is much more advanced, and draws a better crowd. If you enjoy my writing, please check it out, and ignore the grammar and spelling mistakes in the first few chapters, it grows better as it proceeds. And to soundwave, my debt has been cut in half friend, hope you liked it. Review, and do not expect a sequell, this is strictly a oneshot.


End file.
